


Убийцы

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, fem!Daud - Freeform, ЗАДОЛБАННАЯ ЖИЗНЬЮ ПЕНСИОНЕРКА, фем!версии как смысл жизни, что может быть лучше задолбанного жизнью пенсионера?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: — Ты убила женщину, которую я любил, — сказал Корво.— А ты не убил меня за это, — ответила Дауд.





	Убийцы

Корво успел выучить: у Дауд такой чуткий сон. Он осторожно поднял руку и кончиком пальца обвел краешек шрама на ее лице. Ему подумалось, это должно было ее разбудить, но не разбудило, или она сделала вид, что не проснулась. Но если она действительно все еще спала, то, наверное, Корво должно было быть лестно: такое доверие к тому, кто уже приходил мстить и чуть не убил ее.

 Они друг друга стоят.

 Корво прислушался к звукам и напрягся. Где-то на крыше послышались шаги, а потом сквозь дыру он увидел фигуру китобоя: он перемахнул через нее и исчез из виду. Корво выдохнул, вернул взгляд на чужую фигуру и внутренне вздрогнул.

 Дауд смотрела на него, взгляд в темноте казался черным.

 — Сколько раз требовала не ходить вокруг, пока я сплю, — выдохнула она тише шепота. — Никогда не слушают.

 Корво опомнился и отнял ладонь от ее щеки. Дауд будто и не заметила, смотрела теперь тяжелые облака.

 — Ты убила женщину, которую я любил, — сказал Корво тихо, пытаясь лишний раз заставить себя почувствовать нечто правильное. Нечто, что позволило бы вонзить убийце меч в грудь и оставить ее умирать.

 — А ты не убил меня за это, — ответила Дауд.

 Корво честно пытался.

 Несколько раз. Думал об этом, даже когда лежал с ней в одной постели. Думал сейчас, с каждой новой мыслью все более отчетливо понимая: он не сможет.

 Если бы у него были силы убить ее, он бы не лежал здесь, он не приходил бы ночь за ночью, не касался бы метки на чужой руке, не тянулся бы за прикосновением.

 Он бы просто сделал и ушел, исполнив свой долг.

 — Мне пора, — сказал Корво и отстранился, лишаясь живого тепла.

 Некоторое время Дауд молчала, оставшись лежать, просто наблюдая, как он одевается, а потом закурила и сказала:

 — Если что-то случится с Эмили, ты всегда можешь вернуться сюда.

 Корво внутренне дрогнул.

 — Сомневаюсь, — сказал он, но голос подвел.

**Author's Note:**

> БОЖЕ Я ЛЮБЛЮ ЭТУ ПЕНСИОНЕРКУ ТАК СИЛЬНО
> 
> Никто:  
> Даша: У МЕНЯ ТУТ СТЕКЛО ПО КОРВОДУДУ


End file.
